


More Challenging Than A Blindfold

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles wanted to try a certain kind of deprivation, but now he's nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Challenging Than A Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at Bitchin' Party (Pacificon) 2012, on my con badge. ^_^ [Here's what it looked like!](http://helens78.tumblr.com/post/20255803100/badge-decoration-for-bp-i-havent-written)

Charles looks nervous. This was his idea in the first place, but now that the time's come, he can't seem to keep still.

"We don't have to." Erik reaches out for him: fingertips trailing up Charles's neck, over his face, finally resting on his temples. "A blindfold would be easier."

Charles leans into that touch, eyes closing, and Erik feels the lightest flutter of Charles's mind against his. He doesn't send any thoughts, though; he steps back and opens his eyes again.

"Everything can't always be easy." And Charles's mind draws back from Erik's completely. "I trust you. Let's try."


End file.
